


Ovum Deus

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gore, Horror, Insanity, Mentioned Corruption, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Makoto is a god of eggs. He fulfills his purpose well.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Ovum Deus

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for Mothulhu on tumblr! Im sorry it took me so long to finish, but I think I did decent on this dumb little fic

Makoto is a god. That, in itself, is something admirable. To gain a position like this, of becoming something beyond human comprehension, _ that _ is admirable. He never was the sort people imagined would become such a thing. Then again, most appear unaware that one could become a god. He certainly was, until he was suddenly plucked from his life and placed as the heir to a higher being. It is a position he, and basically everyone on the planet, would admire more than that of an Ultimate student if gods were real, and though it turned out that gods _ are _ real, he has sort of missed the friends that had become so dear to him.

Thing is, he is a God of Eggs. Eggs, the shells which hold a bird’s young. Or a reptilian’s, or fish’s, or some other animals he can’t bother mentioning. But though what he presides over is something of the relatively mundane variety, he does his job well. Of course he does, it’s the entire purpose of his existence now! What does his purpose exactly entail, though?

Well, a perfect example shall be coming up soon.

The night is alight with the moon’s bright golden glow, shedding down through the thick trees upon a boy dressed in a white blazer and slacks with a light gray hoodie, a necklace of a four-point star overlaid an egg yolk-shaped moon, made with, as one would guess, the yolk of an egg. It’s not like he needs to worry all that often about his appearance, but he’s fully willing to take advantage of his godly powers to dress nicely. Not like he has many powers that aren’t egg-based, at least.

But he pushes the thought of his clothing away from his mind, golden eyes locking onto the edge of the forest he’s been traveling through. He had to get a few of his human disciples to summon him, which, funnily enough, were some that knew him in his last life, the one before his egg godhood. Not that they were the most… _ intelligent _ trio, but Hagakure, Yamada, and Kuwata never let him down. They even plan to own a farm solely for chickens to lay eggs in his name at some point. It’s a loyalty he finds beautiful, which has led him to bless them with protection from whatever end times there may be.

Finally, he wanders out the bushes, each step soundless upon the cleanly cut grass. Golden eyes flash as they spot their targets, white oval pupils blankly staring at a group of burly young men in the distance. Only a few, but one he manages to recognize. And he also recognizes the home they appear to be trashing, making the Egg God’s eyes subtly widen in surprise.

He travels closer, like a ghost as he takes soft steps upon the ground to a thicket of bushes, watching through the cover of the shadowed leaves. He doesn’t wish to hide, but really, he has to if he wishes to have sufficient evidence of their crime against all of eggkind. If they saw him now, that would spurr questions and drive him away, which would not bode well for the eternal patrolling he does within the world, always just hidden away from sight.

“Oi, oi!” One of the bikers calls to her companions, crouched a little ways from the luxurious home, right at the edge of the front lawn and out of sight of cameras. “I got em!”

“R-really?” Another crouches down beside the first, holding up such a _ perfect _ , _ spotless _ egg and studying it. “Are y-you sure these are all good? We gotta have good ones if w-we wanna do this w-well.” 

“Shut yer trap, Ari!” A man with a sharp grin marches up and holds out another large carton of eggs in front of him. “They’re all good, now stop yer useless worryin’! Me and Chi-chi-chan over here checked every last one of em before we bought em, so they’re definitely good.” That earns a sigh of relief from the worrisome one, all three glancing to their leader, and one the god actually recognizes. “So? We good to go?”

The muscular boy with a prominent pompadour nods, glancing bitterly to this household they plan to egg tonight. It’s purely because of his annoyance for the Ultimate Heir currently residing her for the time being rather than spending the school break at Hope’s Peak. Perhaps it was because of a dear classmate’s recent disappearance, considering even the most cold-hearted of students seemed to take it pretty hard. He could care little though, since he’s got plenty of ways to distract himself from losing such a close friend they all shared. And this, is one of those ways. Hanging out with his gang, and causing some general havoc.

He glances back down, light purple gaze landing on their supplies. He scoops up an egg, studying it for a few seconds before turning back to the house. “Yep. Let’s go.” He says in a rigid, almost cold manner, leading the group to sneak closer until they’re in range of the mansion’s darkened exterior, its shadow looming over them along with the sight of the golden full moon hanging in the starless sky far above. With a smirk, the biker gang leader pulls his arm back, catapulting the egg forwards through the chilling night air, unknowing of the boy residing in the bushes.

Naegi watches with golden eyes the things he rules, his nonliving _ disciples _, be thrown upon a lavish mansion’s outer walls. He watches the perfect white oval-shaped food items fly through the air to crack and splatter upon the dark walls, the full moon shedding light upon the horrible gore he’s forced to bear witness to. Yellow and orange yolks smear down the paint, the beautiful, pristine shell nothing more than tiny shards forgotten upon within the evenly trimmed grass.

He feels his hands ball up into fists at the disgusting sight. Such a terrible, terrible waste. Are they aware of the importance of such produce? Are they aware that they are wasting perfectly useful food on their frivolous _ fun? _ Such perfect batches as well, each one handled with such care, the best of the best. And now, they’re being tossed onto the walls of a mansion, foolish humans tossing them like damn garbage! And laughing! Laughing at the sight of each egg’s guts staining the wall. It was a sight that elicited the same reaction from Makoto one would have over seeing the insides of a human splattered upon a wall for all to see. It’s a gruesome, terrible, _ horridly sinful _ act to commit.

_ And all crimes will not go unpunished, no matter how mundane they may be. _

As Mondo begins to raise another egg, a sudden chill drapes itself over the area. It lacks warning, and most certainly doesn’t stem from a simple wind blowing through the darkened night. No, it is a cold that comes from all sides, piercing through their skin and seeping into their very bones. The only cold it could possibly be compared to would be that of the lonely isles of a supermarket’s frozen items section in the dead of night, realizing that you in fact could have used a jacket on this warm summer night just for this one crucial moment.

A glance to the left, then right. All of them feel it, the feeling of being watched, studied like animals. A strange, foreign sense of claustrophobia forms soon after, the silence deafening as they sit defenseless to whatever may be arriving upon them. “U-um, guys…?” Ari starts, breaking the suffocating silence, but just barely. “I-I don’t… th-think w-we’re s-s-safe…” They say in a voice that trembles and shakes upon every syllable, whether it be from fear or the icy feeling pressing upon them being hard to discern.

“A-ah, don’t s-say things like that!” Chi complains, straightening herself with a huff of annoyance. “I-it’s just the weather! It’s fine!” Sure, it’s not supposed to be cold right now. In fact, it’s supposed to be a really warm night. Yet the four teens have becoming shivering messes within the courtyard of the silent mansion, the moon far above shining down upon them like a spotlight, setting the stage for whoever, or _ whatever _, may be lurking nearby. “It’s just-!”

The other three glance to Chi, the girl suddenly doubling over with a hand slapped over her mouth. “Eh? Somethin’ wrong Chi-Chi?” The other boy asks worriedly, approaching the girl. Her eyes are screwed shut, letting out a whimper every other second before eventually dropping to her knees. “W-woah, hey! Chi!” He crouches down, the other two looking on with similar worries. “What’s-”

Just then, she takes her hand away from her mouth, a hot pink liquid trailing from her mouth. Before anyone can get a chance to react she hunches over, dry heaving until small shard of… something drenched in blood begin to drip down. “CHI!” The boy yells, tears brimming at his eyes from the sight of his dear friend coughing up blood. But another substance that drips out makes them all stop.

Clear as day, illuminated by the night, is the completely intact raw yolk of an egg, sliding out before dropping to the ground without a sound.

A chill worse than the one wafting along their skin runs down the spines of those present, confusion toiling in their minds. “An… egg…?” The male crouching by the choking girl mutters, voice nothing more than a whisper that rings clear through the deafening silence. He delicately reaches out to touch the yolk, as Ari fumbles with their phone.

And as soon as the boy touches it, the yolk _ strikes. _ Like a snake hidden from sight, it bursts up, clinging to his hand without delay. “DAI!” Mondo yells, rushing forward to help the boy. Only to stop, horror clutching his heart as the yolk climbs rapidly up the panicked boy’s hand, encompassing it in a thick yellow layering. 

“A-AAH!” He screams, stumbling away as the yolk continues to climb. This spurs Mondo to run forward, grabbing his hand to try and pull away whatever the hell this stuff could be, only for it to harden up, far too smooth to get a good grip. The boy screams once more, watching it tighten rapidly as it inches its way up his arm, the crack of bones ringing out through the night to go along with Chi’s pained gurgling, more of the yolk in her mouth falling out to cling to Dai. 

“H-holy shit!” Ari screeches, backing away from the scene. “I-I’m gonna get h- AH!” They drop the phone as it drips from their hand, turning white and yellow as it turns into a useless puddle on the grass. “Wh-what the fuck… what the fu-” they freeze suddenly, taking a sharp breath, eyes widening in terror. 

“Wh-what?” Mondo stumbles to his feet, running over to the smallest of the group. He places his hands on their shoulders, holding them with a death grip. “Wh-what is it? What is it?!” The biker gang leader looks on desperately as the teen brings their hands to their ears, _ a yellow and white liquid beginning to drip from them. _

Both freeze, as if time had stopped all of a sudden. Yet it doesn’t, and moments later a horrified Mondo is being clutched desperately by the small teen, watching as they beg and plead to help. “O-Oowada-kun, p-please! H-help me! I-I don’t w… wanna e… wanna di… e…” They begin to trail off, though their mouth continues to open and close without a sound, the blood and egg yolk pouring out from their eyes and ears. They slowly crumple to the ground, staring blankly at the watery substance that’s creating a pool far too quickly.

Mondo looks around, the other two having also fallen. Chi now lies on her side, the hot pink shards forcefully stabbing through her throat to spill out into the grass, whilst Dai lies frozen in a fetal position, a pristine white shell coating his entire body. “I-I…” He feels sick, _ god he feels so fucking sick _, but he has to run. He has to run and get help, because there has to be a way to save th-

He focuses on a figure that wasn’t there before, standing at he base of the statue in the center of the yard. Purple eyes widen, terrified at the figure that stands there, watching the display in silence, as if waiting for its prey to notice the predator. 

The eldritch _ beast _ before him turns its head up the gang’s leader, staring down upon the lowly human with a blank face. Quite literally blank, only a smooth white mask, or more precisely, shell coating whatever may lie beneath it. Cracked wings spread from its human-like outer shell, golden and dripping onto the once clean grass, beginning to spread quickly once hitting the ground. **“Oowada.” ** He- no, _ it _ speaks, the voice light and delicate in complete contrast to its animalistic demeanor.

But the voice, so light and delicate and kind, could only belong to one person. One person that should _ not _ be this… this _ abomination _.

“N-Naegi…?” The muscular teen takes a shaky step back, the pool of white, yellow, and hot pink clinging to his clothes. “Wh-what… what are you…?” He asks softly, hands raised in fear of being attacked. The being flashes its claws, bringing doubt that anything he did now would do any good. It takes a slow step forward-

And the next second its holding him up by the collar, watching the human before it kick and flail uselessly in the air. **“I think you can assume what this is about, right?”** It asks casually, its grip on him tightening bit by bit, giving him no room to answer before continuing. **“Remember how Naegi Makoto disappeared all those months ago? I’m him! Well, kinda.” ** It scratches the cheek of its blank face, its voice crackling upon every sound that leaves its mouth, wherever that is. **“I’m a god now! Specifically a god of eggs but still a god! And since you guys committed a crime against me, I need to punish you all!” **It chuckles, bringing Mondo up close, the substance dripping from its wings appearing as if it were trying to cling to his human flesh and claim him as it did Dai minutes earlier. 

“N-no no, p-please, we didn’t-” **“Shhhh…”** It hushes him, dragging a boney claw over his cheek. **“You don’t need to beg, there’s not much point. Now then, this’ll allllllll be over soon!”** It says with a kinder laugh, though nonetheless disturbing, pressing him down hard against the blood(and egg yolk)soaked ground forcing him to stare up at the oval shaping of the moon.

The moon cracks-

—————————————————————————————————————

Blue and red lights flash in the yard of the mansion, three cop cars parked on the dirt road to observe the gruesome scene. Two bodies lie in black bags to the side, away from the area blocked off by yellow tape. There, a girl that can’t be older than seventeen clothed in dark purples and blacks crouches over outlines drawn in the grass, studying the scene in silence, though the night itself is anything but with the insane gibberish Mondo is tearfully spouting as he’s hauled into another car. She drags a gloved finger through the pool of blood and some sort of other liquid, bringing it to her mouth when no one’s looking to grab a taste.

Her eyes widen, the Ex-Ultimate Detective standing up in alarm. She turns on her heel, gaze flitting up to the top of the mansion.

And landing upon a figure, shadowed by the golden light of the moon. But even dressed in whites and yellows, it’s unmistakable who it could be. “Kyoko.” Makoto mouths, a humored grin adorning his expression. And with a wave, he waltzes off the building disappearing from sight.

Rather than draw attention, she turns around, pulling out her phone and tapping a number. She walks away from the scene, phone held to her ear as the person on the other end finally picks up. “Yes?”

“Shinguuji-kun.”

“Ah, Kirigiri. We haven’t spoken in some time.” There’s the sound of a page being turned, the male likely in his study reading.

“We haven’t. I apologize for interrupting, but this is important.”

Another page turned. “Hm? What is it then?”

“I hope you still remember my old friend Naegi Makoto?”

There’s the loud slam of a book being hastily shut, punctuated by the intake of a far too sharp breath. “... So I suppose he’s-”

“He’s arrived, yes.” She sighs, walking over to a car and leaning against it. “Took him two years, but he’s decided to reveal himself. And with a grand reveal too.” She looks up at the star-filled sky, deep purple eyes narrowing in annoyance. “I’m sure you already know about it though. Are you-”

“Willing to help? Of course. A chance to help a corrupted soul is one I shall gladly take. And getting a chance to study those manipulated by eldritch powers will greatly help with my own efforts.”

“Then it’s a deal. I’ll let you go and prepare then, we may as well get this done as soon as possible.” She responds, ending the call without caring to hear his farewell. “Damn it, Makoto.” She clicks her tongue, glancing to the disturbing scene once more. “How do you keep managing to get in these weird situations?”

Kyoko lifts herself from the car, beginning to walk down the road, watching an ambulance go by. Underfoot, just before she takes another step, she spots it. The detective scoops up the item, holding the small brown egg delicately. And written upon the shell clear as day, illuminated by the moon’s light, a proclamation.

_ ‘It’s what I do best.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Pegasister60 for yelling a bunch of compliments at me to get me to write!! They're so nice u////u  
Either a despair/mastermind fic or that fic i promised one time as a late halloween fic. Take this for now i suppose
> 
> https://noipekoto.tumblr.com/ Also here's my tumblr!! uwu


End file.
